A Boy's Life (Kise Ryota)
by whyyousoserious
Summary: Naru was a girl pretending as a boy for her school. She's really not interested in falling inlove but a certain shining, shimmering splendid blonde guy named Kise Ryota entered her life and was unconsciously pulling her into that damned world "LOVE". Eventually, she'll ask the questions; How will Kise know her secret, What would he do after that, And Why would he do that. Kise x OC
1. Chapter 1

"WHAAAAAAT?! What the hell are you saying that I am going to pretend as a boy?!" I shouted to the president of the school I am entering.

Dammit... I am a girl! And they're telling me to pretend as a boy?!

"Well, Konaru-kun-"

"It's not -kun, president! I am a freaking girl! Yes I am boyish and all but I am a girl!" I shouted as I stood up from my chair.

"Sorry, Konaru... but please..." The secretary said humbly, "Be a boy for our school. You're a good basketball player. You could make a girl squeal just by grinning at them... so please." The secretary added. Somehow that is not a compliment for me. It kinda pissed me off but it also made me think twice.

This sexytary is a real beauty...

"Fine... but... how about the jersey of the basketball club? I don't have the muscles for me to look like a guy... And I know I don't have that big things infront of me but I still do have them because I am a girl. I also think that what if someone finds out? ... if I sing, my voice will be just like a girl's. My voice is a girl's voice-" The secretary held a hand up to stop me...

"If it is your breasts I'll help you bandage it every morning... The jersey we'll give you will not be fit and everything, we'll take care of it. Your voice is fine don't worry. If they ask you to sing tell them you are a horrible singe-"

I faked a cough to stop her, "It's not that. How about P.E classes? We'll take our shirts off all together. And... give me one condition..."

"P.E classes, you'll be late everytime... We'll let the teachers know."

"Wait... Teachers? You'll let the teachers know?" I asked. If it's all the teachers then-

"No, the understanding and involved teachers around you only. About the condition... what is it?" The president said with composure on again.

"Uhmm... let me play with my uniform. Like, putting a vest on or what. Just let us do other things other than this plain looking uniform." I said with all my might.

"Uhmm..." The president thought... "Hmmm..." He scratches his chin, "Ahhhh..." he thinks...

"Fine." He said.

"Deal!" I said. And then I went out with a smile.

I opened the doors and there is my bestfriend Hanaruko.

"Hey yow chibi-Hana." I said as I ruffled her short brown hair.

"Stop with the chibi-Hana. Yes I am small and you are tall but you have no right to do that to me. Do you know the thing HUMAN RIGHTS?" She says as she takes my hand off her head.

"Sorry, Hanaruko. But I do know Human Lefts. Not Human Rights." I said as I bend down to her and laughed.

"You... Idiot!" She shouts as she ran after me with her hand held high to slap me.

I laughed, "Sorry, sorry.. okay?" I said with a tear in my eye. I sat on the bench I saw at the main entrance of the school."

"Sit here..." I said as I pat the space beside me.

"I'm not a dog." She said but she sat there.

I faked a laugh.

"So... what happened? I heard you scream out from the outside." She said.

"Well... they told me that I would be listed as a guy in our school." I said as I stretched my arms out.

"Oh... as a guy... hmm... as a gu- WAIT. WHAAAAAT?! WHY DID YOU SAID YES WITH THE IDEA YOU DUMBASS!" She shouted.

Hehe... I knew it... If I said it to her I know she'll kill me. Well, what can I do?

"Calm down, Hanaruko... Yes I am boyish, my blonde hair was cut like a boys but longer that the usual, I dress nothing but pants and shirt or anything big... I act like a boy... It's just that I am a girl. What can I do? They need me as a basketball player." I said with a big troubled sigh. I don't quite understood if what I said was a reason... hmm.

I dunno... I feel excited about it. Something dangerous makes my blood boiling...

"Don't tell me you like the idea and got excited? You really like dangerous things like this. It gives you so much energy. You dumbo." She just read my mind.

I sighed... We knew each other so well that we can read each other's minds.

I know that she is excited about it too but she keeps her composure and thinks about this situation in a mature perspective.

"I know that you know that I like this idea too but I am thinking that this is wrong. You're not Haruhi and this school is not ouran so why do it like her way?"

It's not... it's the school that needs me too.

"You think that you could find a prince just like her too in this way?"

"Hanaruko..." I said strictly, "I am not that type of person... You know me. And who the fug said that I wish to end up just like her love story? A prince like guy being yours. Dumbass. That happens in things like fanfictions, mangas, books and everything. This is REAL LIFE. I am not thinking it would end up like that. Shit." I said. She knows me. I am not that kind of person. It makes me angry when someone thinks like I am this kind of person who I am not.

Argh.

"Sorry. I know , I know. Just out of care and concern." She said as she sighed.

"I know..." I said. and The silence just hang on.

I am entering this school called Kaijou High.

What the hell... My best friend's been fangirling over the guys here.

The hell.

Well, I really don't care. Since I am a guy in this school I don't have to bother getting girls because I am a girl. I can't have a crush because I am a boy here.

So love life is just a simple no no.

I held my bag over my shoulder because it is troublesome. All of the human beings here is inside the classroom already.

The president kept me inside his room... too long to make me late for classes.

They put me in the same class with my girl bestfriend Hanaruko. Thank goodness.

I walked down the long hallway towards my room.

I gave a yawn out. I am sleepy.

Guess I should talk a bit more manly and act more like a gentle man. The heck. What will happen if I walk in that room?

Ugh... Hanaruko is a transferee too but she attended earlier than I am.

I just came here in Japan in the last two weeks from London. Well, I was raised there but I was born here.

My parents gave me a house near the school and gave me enough money for a month.

I think they'll kill me too if they knew I am attending school as a guy.

But this is my dream... I mean... having my hair cut short like a boy's but I never dreamed about experiencing a boy's life...

Well, I think this is my karma for disobeying my mom to keep my hair longer.

Whatever.

I knocked on the door and opened it.

I bowed and said, "Sorry for being late sensei. Please excuse me."

She giggled. I looked up and she said, "No, don't worry. The president told me that he'll keep you in his room for an hour so you'll be late." She said with a smile.

From what I know, this teacher that's right infront of me is unaware of me being a girl

Is she flirting her own student?

Ahh what the fug?! I am too judgmental!

"Thankyou." I said and bowed again.

"Well, introduce yourself?" She says as she points where I should stand.

I entered our room and I heard a girl say, "Isn't he cool?"

Oh dammit! It is the first day of school and a cool thing came up already? I should do something... like... Now.

"Hi... I am Ren Konaru. You can call me Naru or Ren. Please take care of me." I said as I bowed.

I looked up and gave a smile.

Oh god... this is making my blood pump like hell! The girls just went like Kyaa~

I looked down still with my smile. I feel victorious.

"You can go sit where you want since there are so many free seats." She said.

"Oh, here Ren-san." A girl offered.

I smiled and said, "Sorry but I would prefer to seat next to chibi-hana. Thankyou." I smiled.

She just went tomato red. Haha! I am soooooo enjoying this.

"Shut up, Naru-chan." She said as she rolls her eyes.

I gave a flirty chuckle and girls gave me their attention.

Well, some girls had their violent reaction towards what I said about Hanaruko.

"Chibi-hana? You mean Chikaharu?" Sensei asked.

"Uh... yah. Why?" I asked.

"Well, no one calls her by her first name already but some does and she calls you Naru-chan?" She reasoned.

Time to make some girls jealous.

"Well, we were childhood friends. I mean... she is the reason why I entered here." I said and smiled.

Some said awww...

"So, anyone who want to ask questions?" Sensei asked and we looked at my classmates.

I just realized, some guys were staring at me like they want to kill me and some guys... looks like they want me as a friend.

A girl raised her hand.

Sensei called her. Her name's Mika.

"Is Ren-san dating Chikaharu-chan?" Ren-san? I thought they'll call me by my first name already. Well, whatever.

"Nope. But we are really close friends." I said and smiled.

Some gave a relieved sigh. Even guys...

Oohhh... so chibi-hana's popular? Well, her short brown hair is straight, her slender figure, her... erm... this is somehow like mocking me... She do have something big infront of her. She's cute too and sweet so how could you resist?

"Shut up Naru." She said again.

"Meanie." I said with a pout. Some girls laughed.

I am so having the time of my life like right now... What the heck am I sayin'?

I sat beside Hanaruko and she whispered to me, "Imma kill you later."

"Don't give me that piece of paper... My fangirls will go after me later." I teased her. She is so getting pissed that I am so popular with the girls right now.

I noticed this blonde guy infront of me... blonde... Why do I have to be in a room with a blonde guy too? I didn't see his face because he is sleeping. Whatever.

"Shut up and don't flirt."She said and I just replied with a sigh.

Well, can't I have fun and enjoy myself?

"Kise-kun... don't sleep." Sensei said and he stretched his arms.

Fangirls squeal.

This is the popular guy named Kise? The model they are talking about?

I had the urge to kick his chair but I didn't.

"Sorry sensei..." He said and he turned back to look at me.

I was shocked for a moment.

Yeah... this guy's pretty. He is cool. He is hot. He gives off a good aura with a bright smile. This guy could light up the world with a killer smile.

The heck... But we're both blondes. I kinda hate that fact.

"Nice to meet you, Naru." He said as he reaches out his hand.

I shook his hand.

I kinda like this guy (in a manly way)... he just called me Naru. No honorifics. A straight guy.

"The pleasure is mine." I said and girls squealed.

What is so fun about it?

But this guy Kise...

Nice one dude..

"By the way," Our sensei started, "Don't mess with Ren-kun or you'll be beaten to a pulp." She said with a smile as she explains that I am good in combat fighting.

Whatever. The girls still thought I'm cool... or even cooler.

I put a poker face as Kise chuckled.

As I said, they were asking me to go out with them on lunch but I refused and said I'll take it with Hanaruko and they all get disappointed.

"Sorry..." I said with a smile and their fangirl modes are on again.

I took lunch with Hanaruko on the roof top and there we show our bestfriend mode on.

Having a conversation and all...

With the sweet things we do as girls. We can't do it infront of people because they'll misunderstand.

I even kiss her on the forehead so if anyone sees us... it'll be the news headlines.

We heard a thump and we realized it is the door.

We stared at each other.

I went back to our room while Hanaruko went with her girl friends.

A girl asked me when I stepped inside the room if Hanaruko and I were going out and I laughed out loud.

"No way! I told you guys... we're bestfriends." I said. I laughed again.

I patted her head, she blushed, I kinda messed with it and she turned bright red... "We're not... okay?" I said with a calm, sweet, flirty tone.

Gotta give my fangirls some energy.

And there, the other blonde came in and I was forgotten.

"Kyaaah! They look so cool! I wish they could be best buddies!" A girl said.

So I am not forgotten? Okaaay.

"Don't you think Ren-kun would be great if he was a model too?" A girl whispered somewhere.

I smiled. A model like Kise? Damn that crap.

"Photography club wants him to be a model for us... I wish he would say yes!" A girl from the photography club said.

Really? For such a short time I was liked by other classes already? What a nice thing.

"They'll ask him later." She added.

Well, I think I'll say yes. I think I'll earn a Ren Konaru Fanclub if I do.

Hmm... I'm kinda lonely when Hanaruko's not around. She's with her girl friends now. Agh... What to do?

Kise put his arms on my shoulders with a grin.

"Would you accept the modeling thing?" He asked.

"Well, I guess it couldn't be helped." I said.

And we talked to each other.

Somehow... If I were a girl... uhh, yah, I am, but... If I were a girl in this school... I'd be one of those fangirls.

But I am lucky to be a guy... atleast we can talk to each other like this. Our ranks are somehow equal... Not just a fangirl and an idol.

Some weeks have passed and there the same thing just kept on.

I did the modeling thing with the photography club and just like what I predicted... I did earn more fangirls.

When I play basketball, Kise and I were having this fangirls squeal and all of that.

Kise said that if I could play with him... one-on-one. Kasamatsu-senpai just hit him.

I giggled and I agreed. He put his serious mode on when we did play.

Well, at first we both did well... but this is our ace after all so he had his first basket. Especially when he's from Teiko's Generation of Miracles.

I'm not that good like him but I am better than the others.

I think I wouldn't consider him as my rival... but I dunno.

Ever since we played one on one, he calls me Narucchi.

This guy. He is somehow weird.

But that's one of his traits that I like. Childish, idiot... uhm... pretty? Ugh. Whatever.

If I'd say... He's close to perfect.

Well, as you can see... my school life is just like... wake up, eat, school, make some fangirls go Kyaaah -I'm making it my habit now -, and then time with Hanaruko, someone asking if we were going out, basketball, fangirls squeal again, getting closer with Kise and Mikoto - the guy who sighed when I said Hanaruko and I weren't going out - and other basketball team mates.

Somehow, it got boring. I'm sick of this crap.

I'm at the canteen with my team mates. Kise's still not here.

I think it would be more fun if Kise's in this more. (referring to her life)

"Narucchi!" Ah... talking about the devil.

"What?" I asked with a pissed tone.

"We should play basketball later!" He excitedly shouted.

I am not much into basketball right now because of the fact that I am really a girl. It's uneasy to guard a guy.

"Sorry... no can do. Chibi-Hana and I have some plans." I said.

He wore a pout on his face, "Tell me, honestly... Are you two going out?" He asked.

Damn this question... it's been asked for so many times already.

"How many times should I say that we are not?"

"But why are you always together? I saw you kiss her forehead too..." He said as he lowers his voice with the second sentence as he looks around to see if other team mates heard.

"Because we are friends." I said strictly.

"But why would you kiss her forehead and cuddle on the rooftop?" He shouted.

So he is that guy...

Mikoto heard it.

He is not the only one who heard it... Kasamatsu-senpai heard it too and others as well.

We caught their attention.

Damn this blonde.

"Keep calm and hush okay? We can't do that anywhere so we do it on the rooftop because we know it will be misunderstood by humanoids like you. We were just bestfriends. We treat each other like a brother and sister." I explained.

He misunderstood.

"Whatever..." He slumped down on the seat infront of me.

I ate a chip from Kise's junkfood.

"Wah! That's mine!" Kise reacted.

"Sorry I ate it already. Should I vomit it for you?" I said.

"Argh! Yuck... You're so..." Kise said. I glared at him.

"I'm so what?" I asked.

"Nothing..." He pouted.

I just smiled. I'm okay with this. Being a basketball player with Kise, being Kise's guy friend, standing beside Kise as a boy... It's fine with me.

But... will this relationship as a guy buddy be forever?

If I am a normal girl... I'd fall for Kise. But... remember...

I'M A GUY RIGHT NOW.

(a/n: yea... this is boring. Kise should be in this story more. I know ryt? Well, whatever. Imma promise to make the next update okay... but not really. Hehe. Just hope you enjoyed this. Please wait for the updates and read it.

This was supposed to be a oneshot so it's somehow in a fast pace. But still, I hope you liked/will like it.

thanks for reading! Please review or favorite or follow... :D)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hanaruko!" I called out as I saw her running towards me.

"Sorry I'm late. The meeting go-"

"Yeah. It's fine." I cut her off. "We have basketball practice today. Are you coming?" I asked. It's friday today so we'll practice late.

"Sure. My parents are on a vacation so I can go home late." She winked with a naughty smile.

"Yeah yeah." I just said as we head off to the court...

- (at the court)

"Narucchi! Hanarukocchi!" The ever shining, shimmering, splendid blonde haired guy greeted us with his blinding bright smile.

"Hi Kise." Hanaruko greeted with a warm smile.

I just scoffed and that made him pout. "Narucchi, so cruel." He said.

"That's life." I said as I walk off o the lockers.

"H-Hanaruko!" Someone called out to my bestfriend. Of course, a protective bestfriend I am, I looked that way.

"M-Mikoto." She replied with a nervous(?) smile and a shy(?) tone in her voice. What the heck is her problem? Ehem... duntell me she likes Mikoto too. Well, I'm always right when I say a bestfriend of mine has a crush on this guy. Well, she likes him back. Why not have their wedding already? Since they love each other, go infront of the altar and say I do then kiss already you dumbasses. Why are stuttering? What is that stammering for? Is that a way to be cute? M-Maybe I-I sh-should s-stutter t-too like every word. The ff. Shut the eff up and talk normally! Why the heck are you blushing? Even Mikoto? You're a guy! Dumbass.

Wait... maybe I'm just ranting because of bitterness. Yeah... I'm bitter. No, call me unsweetened. Bleh :P

Whatever. A lovelife's a no no for me right? Imma forget love and live my life.

My motto is "Roses are red, Violets are blue. Relationships are overrated, and I'm better without you." even though I don't have that "you" on that quote. Whatever

(a/n: I can relate. My crush graduated already and no one's handsome enough to replace him. Lol. okay. sorry for sharing such unnecessary things. HAHA.)

I changed my clothes into a shirt and shorts. It's kinda weird for me to wear these kind of things but... for the sake of lying, I will not complain.

Then, there... we practiced 'till 9:something something. Well, we did a lot of exersises then we played a 5 on 5 vs. our senpais. It's kinda hard but we have Kise on our aide so we kinda crushed them.. but not really... the score's 78-82 in favor of our team. Well, the copycat of Teiko and the ace of Kaijo, Kise Ryota is the coolest guy on our team. Who could beat that?

Whatever.

(a/n: sorry for not including/explaining their practice. Hehe. I'm just kinda lazy... I mean... Too lazy to write that and it's not planned to be a part in this chapter. Yay if you get what I said. I don't make sense. Haha.)

"Hanaruko! We'rw going home!" I shouted as I walk towards the doors leading me to the outside.

"E-eh?!" She reacted and Mikoto gave me a shocked stare.

They're currently chatting... err... is flirting a better term for it? Nah... they're just CHATTING. 'Kay?

"W-wouldn't you change your clothes?" She asked... she is giving me a death stare that tells me to change my clothes.

"No. My decision is unchangeable." I strictly said.

Her face grew softer that looks like begging me with a kind smile. "But it's cold outside."

"I duncare. You'll give me a hug if I got cold." I said.

She laughed. Something like " . . I'm gonna kill you, you son of a beach."

"Yeah, right. We're going home." She said as she went towards me.

I headed out of the court and she followed.

When we're finally outside she gave me a very harsh punch in the gut. "You just ruined it." She said and walked off as I hug my tummy where she punched me.

"Go marry him already." I said as I walked faster than her.

"Oi! Are you mad?" She asks as she reaches out for my arm and catches up.

I walked away so her hand will fall off my shoulder but she held me on place as she asks, "Hey... Are you sulking? Jealous? What?" She asks with a smile.

She's having fun that I am jealous. Fug this beach.

"Shut up."

And...

*Click* "Give me your money or else I'm gonna shoot."

I put my hands up. A robber? Hell yeah. And he's got a gun. What the heck. I should've listened to Oha-Asa's sayings or what today. Argh. He's behind me and the gun is focused on my waist. He's near me that I can smell the cigarette like odor from his mouth. He's holding my right wrist so I couldn't move.

Well, I'm good in combat fighting so why should I worry? I'm asking why? Well, that's simple. He's got a gun in his hands and he can shoot me anytime he wants.

"What are you doing? Give me your money!" He shouted in a panicked way. Is this robber crazy? He's like sweating a lot.

I remembered Hanaruko. I looked at her. She's panicking while keeping her calm. She's thinking about how to get out here.

Chinin! (A/n: It's a sound. Chinin! Like a bulb popped beside her head. Something like that. Imagine. Haha. Lol. Peace guys.)

I slowly pulled my wallet out of my pockets while this robber tells me to quickly do it.

I raised it up. And the robber ordered me to bring my wallet down to the floor and he let me go from his grip.

I went to Hanaruko's side and bowed down to put my wallet down.

"Wait... open it." He said and I realized the gun is still positioned to shoot me.

I opened it and showed him enough money.

He said, "Put it down."

Then I sat down to put it nicely on the floor... but...

I'm just pretending...

I slapped my wallet to Hanaruko's chest and shouted for her to get a taxi ang go home. Yeah. I know it's kinda harsh... what I did. But she just did what I said.

She ran away fast because she knows and she believes and she trusts and she is panicking and she is a good girl and... okay.. whatever. She entrusted this to me because she knows that I am good in things like this.

Honestly, I can be a spy or whatever.

"You son of a b****." He said and pointed the gun to me but I've got good reflexes. I held the gun and held it up with his hand. Brought him down to the floor and then tried to get the gun. The gun was pointed to me and if he friggin pull the trigger I'm gonna be shot.

Hanaruko seems far now already.

Bang! "The f***." I grabbed the gun form his hands and used it to hit his neck. Then goodnight sleepy robber. I wish the police will chase you in your dreams.

I sighed. I called the police that a robber was outside Kaijo high, sleeping because I already beat him and further explanation. I left my phone on top of the robber with a note;

THIS IS THE ROBBER.

Hell yeah. I'm so cool. Lol. Kidding.

Okay. So I am shot... I think. So Imma go to the frigging clinic. Since my brother's a doctor... I know how to treat a gunshot.

I walked inside my school... Dragged my feet to the clinic and avoided the court.

Where the fug is the clinic? I'm tired of roaming around already. Argh. And the lights are off. It's kinda dark here. I left my phone too. What would be my light? My ignorance is attacking again.

"Ignorance is my bestfriend." Argh. I'm singing in this situation? I'm crazy. And I sang that out oud! I'm too crazy to handle. Wait. What the hell am I saying? Whatever.

Then I saw a white door with a sign, "CLINIC!" Ahh... Thank God I found it.

Then I went inside and lied down on the bed first. I'm so tired I wanna sleep... but I'll die because of blood loss if I don't treat this wound.

Ahh... just for a little while.

- (after "a little while"... like one hour.)

I got up. Time to treat my wound. I feel like doing a suicide.

If ever I got home alive... this is a miracle. I't just impossible. Well, That's life. (a/n: I dunno if this is possible so just imagine it is. LOL)

I used some gloves to protect my injury form infection. Wait... where am I shot?

Am I shot or what?

I held my left and right shoulders. Trying to figure out where I was shot...

But someone or something moved form the outside.

Oh my god it's Slender Man.

Hell no. That's not happening. Of all the humanoids out there... why this guy? Tell me...

"Are you Heiwajima Shizuo? You didn't even know where you are shot." He says as he leans on the door frame with his arms crossed.

"So you were watching?" I asked him. If he was, then why didn't he helped me? This dumbass.

"Uhh... the part when he pulled the trigger and you hit him with his own gun. You left already and I took your phone..." He said as he brings out my phone.

"Dumbass. I put it there so the police will know he is the criminal." I said as he throws my phone on the bed. He's such a good person. It's not his phone and he just throws it away.

"Well, it's gonna be your loss. Don't worry, they already arrived." He said and he sighed.

"So tell me where I am shot?" I said. Well, I don't feel any pain at all.

What kind of human am I? "What kind of human are you?" He asked. He just asked what is going on inside my head.

"I wonder." I said. "So, tell me where."

"Left." He pouted.

I chuckled. Why is he pouting again? It's so annoying. But it's too cute too. Argh.

"Hey... turn the lights on." I ordered.

"Hai, hai." He said and turned the lights on.

I pulled my shirt's sleeve up and saw a wound. Well, It's not that bad. It's not too deep.

"Don't you think you need hospital for that?" Kise asked.

"My bro's a doctor. He taught me how."

"Is there enough tools?"

"I dunno."

"Idiot. I called an ambulance."

"Wait, what?!" I asked as I threw my arms on the side and I felt a little pain. That kinda hurt.

"I said I called an ambulance." He said with a straight face.

"Argh!" Damn. I know he's just helping but I can take care of myself. Whatever. Imma wait the ambulance and let them take care of me.

"Hey... your blood's spilling!" He frigging shouted.

"Argh! Fug this wound." I said as I took the scissors. I was just about to cut my sleeve but Kise panicked as he rushed to get the scissors out of my hands and brought it to his chest.

"What?!" I shouted. He's pissing me off too much.

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes I am." I swiftly answered.

"You might cut yourself!" He warned and I just rolled my eyes. "Cut it for me." I said.

"Y-yeah." And then he positioned the scissors near my sleeve.

"Wait." He dropped his hands on his sides again, "Wouldn't be easier if you take your shirt off?"

The "me" who isn't paying attention much and not processing the whole thing in my brain just agreed and said, "Yeah. It is."

"Then... Take it off. Here, I'll help you." And he positioned himself infront of me to take my shirt off.

WAIT.

"Kya!" I shouted as I pushed him far away from me... enough to make him land on his butt. I think I kinda pushed him harder than I should've. Well, it serves him right.

And... Kya? I never knew I can produce such a lame sound for a guy.

"That hurts. Why?" He asked.

"It's just that... It's awkward." I said. Yeah. Awkward. This guy's dumb sometimes so I wish he'll just say yes.

He smirked. That was way too sexy smirk but also... a suspicious smile.

"Don't tell me..." Wait, he's dumb right? He didn't figure out that I'm a girl right? Right? Right?

"What...?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you..." Damn it. If he knows... just damn it, "You're imagining some kind of "yaoi" will happen."

Wait. What the eff is he talking about?

*blink blink blink blink*

Then it was processed in my mind... then... I laughed out loud like a freaking retard.

"Fugs. What the heck are you talking about? I-I'm so-so-haha-rry b-bu-haha-but I-I do-haha-don't thi-think like tha-haha-that." I managed to say as I laugh. Hope he understood everything except for the laugh.

"Whatever. I'm kidding y'know. I'm gonna cut that already."

"O-Okay." I said as I try not to laugh. Then he cut my sleeve off and I ordered him how to treat it. Well, it's first aid only so... that's how it is.

(a/n: I dunno how to treat a gunshot so I'm sorry. Haha. I'm a foolish author. SORRY sorry sorry. *Bows*)

Then the ambulance came. Yay for the ambulance! Then they treated me. Then they bandaged it and all is well. I don't need... rather... I don't like to be hospitalized because I hate being hospitalized. LOL.

(a/n: I dunno if that is possible. Just pretend that it is. Hehe. This story's going no where. LOL.)

And then they left. They told me to rest first here inside the clinic. Kise watched out for me until I had the energy... as they say.

Well, after they left the room... I had energy already so... The bully me wants to order Kise around. Kidding.

"Hey. You. Give me your sweatshirt." I said to him. He's a wearing a skyblue Gap sweatshirt and I want to arbor it. Haha. I love sweatshirts y'know.

"What? I have a shirt here." He said as he opens his bag.

"Use that shirt and I'm gonna use your sweat shirt." I said strictly.

"Why?"

"Because I have bandage here and it may be shown if the sleeves are short." I reasoned out.

"Oh. Okay. It's alright for you?" He asks. I didn't quite understood.

"For me to what?" I asked as I raise an eyebrow.

"To use a my sweatshirt w/c I already used." He said straightly.

I chuckled. "Dumbass. I'm the one who said that, right? Of course." I said and chuckled again.

"Okay then." He said as he...

JAW DROP. That is all I can do.

(Fangirl mode attacking. Girly attitude loading. Buffering. Loading. Fangirl disease spreading.)

He just took his shirt off.

(Fangirling mode on? Girly attitude loaded? Buffered? Loaded? Fangirl disease successfully spread?)

His abs is just so... perfect. His shoulders, his chest, his... He is just so...

Konaru Ren.

Stop fantasizing.

(FAIL! FAIL! FAIL!)

But the eff! Kise's such a good model! He is just so HOT that I can't take my eyes off him! If he stayed topless for more minutes... I think I'm gonna melt!

(SUCCESS! SUCCESS!)

Okay. Stop being a fangirl.

(FANGIRL MODE SHUT DOWN.)

I breathed in and out to calm myself. It's so hard being a fangirl. Your heart will beat faster than a drum. Your heart gets wild that it could break your rib cage any time sooner. You want to tie that guy with a rope and cage him all for your entertainment. Wait. That sounds creepy. I should stop now.

He threw the sweatshirt to me and I sighed. Remembering that I still have that attitude makes me depressed. Argh. I dunno what to do!

"Change your clothes already." He ordered.

"Yeah yeah. I will change now, boss." I said and I stood up.

"Why are you standing up?" He asked as he assisted me.

"Going inside the washroom. I told you, it's awkward taking my shirt off." I said and he pouted. "Fine." I just laughed. This guy's so dumb.

"Wait for me outside there. Don't you dare leave me alone." I said to him strictly before I close the door.

I closed the door and I leaned on it. My knees are getting weak. I don't know if it's because of the gunshot or because of me seeing Kise topless. What's worse is that he even assisted me to go here. He almost say me topless too! He was just about to take my shirt off when my brains not working, my mind's full of nothing and my source of understanding is nowhere to be found!

I can feel my heart beating fast. Waaaaah! This disease... it always chases me. It torments me. It never leaves me. It's like my past is chasing my future. Wait, where did I get that idea? From nowhere? Yeah, probably. It doesn't make any sense that humanoids will understand. Whatever. I'm saying nonsensical ideas.

I clutched his sweatshirt to my chest. I breathed in and I smelled Kise's scent so I buried my face in his shirt and took this sweet scent in. I don't smell sweat at all. What a prince he is, so good looking in every way.

I stayed like that for some minutes until Kise knocked on the door and shouted, "Hey, having trouble wearing it?"

I almost jumped when he knocked. "Uh... nope. Just fine. Hehe." I faked a laugh.

I immediately changed my clothes even if I feel a little pain on my left shoulder. Well, that's life.

I opened the door and greeted him with a smile. "Finished."

"Hey. Can you put this inside my bag?" I asked with my shirt infront of his face.

"Uhh... yeah sure. In one condition..." He said. With that suspiscious smirk on his face again.

I've got a bad feeling about this.

"W-What?" I bravely(?) said.

"Take your shirt off." He siad and he positioned himself to attack already.

I let out a short "kya" again and ran from him.

"Wah! Kise! I told you it's awkward!"

"Unfair! I took my shirt off and you won't? Lemme see!"

Pervert! I'm a girl!

"Sh-Shut up!"

We ran around and around and around and around and around the clinic while shouting things like "Lemme see!", "I don't like.", "Unfair", "*Censored*" and more.

I paused from running because I'm kinda getting tired already with my wound.

I turned around to face him and shouted "Shut up Kis-"

BOOM!

"Kise..."

Guess what?

**(a/n: Thankyou for reading! Sorry if you're unsatisfied :( ... Well, this is not edited... Yay to my laziness! School's starting already so my laziness is doubled. LOL. Okay. I'd love to hear what you think! Hope it's interesting now. LOLz. Hehehe.)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kise..."

Guess what?

I am on top of Kise. I'm panting. He's panting too and he's sweating. Of course, I'm sweating too. I'm looking down on him. He's looking up to me. Our noses are near each other and just a little more our lips will meet. My hands on the side of his head like I'm pinning him down.

Guess what?

He bumped to me and then we fell on the floor.

Such stupidity can put you in a situation like this. I dunno if I should be happy - as a fangirl - or scream loud because of irritation - as a tough guy.

If I didn't placed my hands beside his head... we could have kissed! I dunno if I should feel happy that it didn't happen - as a guy - or disappointed that it didn't happen -as a fangirl.

But... Remember, I'm a guy right now.

"Narucchi." He called out as I get off him with a sigh.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to." I said as I position myself comfortably on the floor. My hands on the back of my neck as a pillow. Something like that.

"Ahh... No. I should be the one saying sorry. I'm the one who bumped into you." He said like a child saying sorry. I dunno if he is childish or just child-like. Whatever.

"It's fine. If I didn't stop running this won't happen. We both did something wrong that would cause this to happen." I explained.

"As you say. Fine. ￣ε ￣ " He pouted again. His pout is so cute that I wanna pinch his cheeks so hard.

*Fufufufufu* (a/n: It is a sound. *snicker*) *kukukuku*

We heard some weird sounds coming from the door and there I saw...

Oh dear god. Tell me he didn't saw that.

"M-Mikotocchi."

He's staring at us with a shocked expression. It is obvious that he saw us.

*Afufufufufu* *Kukukuku*

Who the fug is laughing outside? It's not Mikoto because he seems dumbfounded. Then who?

I stood up. "Oi!" Kise reacted as he stood up too.

What the heck is this guy's problem? "What?" I asked in a pissed tone.

"Your woun-"

"Shhh!" I covered his mouth with my hand and whispered shh in a shouting way. What? Wait. Did you get what I said? Nevermind.

"They shouldn't know. Okay? Keep calm and hush?! Okay?" I said.

Then when we stared at the door way... it was Moriyama-senpai who is laughing.

"M-Moriyama-senpai?" Kise called out to the guy laughing like crazy.

"So... is that your hobby?" He asked with a smirk.

He is crazy? Yes, definitely.

"Whatever. What you saw was an acci-"

"So you are the "seme"?" He cut me off with that while placing his arms on my shoulders.

I instantly blushed because of embarrassment.

"S-Shut up will you?" What the hell. It's not like that! It's an accident.

"Kise's the "Uke"?" He added.

(a/n: hell yeah. Sorry for not explaining the seme and the uke. I'm not even sure of the terms. Haha. Well, it's kinda awkward to explain it. HAHA. Search it if you like but I recommend for you to not. Your innocent minds will be receiving some green virus. (lol. this is a joke. haha. ) To those who knows it already... Imma give you a high five! LOOL. Okay. Kidding. *wink*)

"Moriyama-senpai, it's not like that!"

"Oh! He's wearing your sweatshirt too! Something naughty happened already?"

"Shut up!"

"So how did you started it, Naru?"

"Nothing was started!"

"Yeah! Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

"Afufufufu. Don't deny it. You're caught on act."

"What? We're denying it because it's not true you modefugger(a/n: Lol. Can't think of anything else to replace it. Haha. Peace.)!"

"Modefugger?"

"*snicker snicker*

"Kise, shut up."

"Wh-what did I do?"

"You just kissed a guy."

"Damn! We didn't!"

"You didn't saw that we kissed right? How could you say that? Cruel."

"Well, he was on top of yo-"

"Whatever. I'm going home. It's not what you think. We're not doing anything, you dumbass senpai."

"Ooh.. Naru's being a rebel now? Respect your senpais..." He said the last sentence with a death stare and a death tone.

I walked towards the door and headed out.

Moriyama-senpai is still teasing us while Mikoto's still dumbfounded.

Kise caught up to me while I walk faster. Well, he can catch up after all so I decided to walk home... with this weird blonde. -_-

-(a/n: I can't use anybody else but Moriyama there... so... well, that's how it is. Lol. okay, too many a/n's. Sorry.)

"Kise, I'm gonna buy something in the convenience store. If you want you can go ahea-"

"I'll come with you!" He shouted with a big, bright, shining, blinding smile.

Too bright!

"Fine."

Then we went to the store and I bought some food for dinner tonight. Kise bought some snacks too and dinner. Well, we both live alone for now so that's how our life is. Kise payed for me and I let him. Since he's a model, he is a rich kid and I... a very poor kid. Lol. Kidding. My parents haven't sent the money for this month so... I'm kinda poor. Lol.

We went on our ways and went home.

"Oi... why are you still here?" I asked Kise with a strict voice. He still hasn't gone home yet and he's standing infront of my house's gate with me right now.

"Narucchi... can I stay at your pla-"

"No."

"Why?" He said with puppy eyes.

"Aww... that's just so cute puppy eyes..." I said as I act to pinch his cheeks, "But that don't work on me. You idiot!" I said as I punch him.

"Ow! You are so violent, Narucchi!" He shouted as he massaged his cheek.

"Of course I am." I said and unlocked the gate.

"Sorry for the interru-"

I closed the gate even before he can step in.

"Cruel! My house is far from here now!" He said. He's lying... it is not that far.

"Who the hell freaking cares?" I said and went towards the door. "You can go inside here if you want. Just here." I added. Since the gate has no padlocks because I took it off, he can barge inside whenever he wants.

"Fine. I'm coming inside." He said and went in.

"Stay there... okay?" I told him. I wanna bully him more. Lol. Kidding.

"I'm not a dog." He pouted. He is so cute.

"You look like one. Sorry." I teased with a grin on my face.

"*murmur murmur*"

"What are you saying?" I asked, He's talking to himself, "I don't want crazy humanoids inside my property."

"Sorry... it's just that I'm thinking where I'd sleep." He reasoned out.

"Sleep on the grass." I turned around to open the door.

Oh wait.

I threw the padlocks at him and ordered him to put it back.

"I am not a dog. Okay?"

"Sorry... gunshot." I said and went inside the door.

I heard Kise rush to go inside but I immediately pushed the door close with an evilish(?) laugh.

"Sorry, Kise! But you'll stay there! Go home if you want to!" I ahouted and he just pouted... I guess.

"I'm gonna be in there after you go to sleep!" He replied.

Dumbass, how can you get inside?

"In your dreams, idiot!"

And I won't let him. I'm still a girl! Duh!

Well, I have my conscience with me... i feel so bad to do that to him. Well, what if he founds out? That would be hell.

I won't open that door for him to come inside.

I. SIMPLY. WON'T. EVER. DO. THAT.

Sorry Kise.

My heart's breaking...

Huhu.

(a/n: Lol. Okay. I just want to update since my day's good today because of YukimeYamikaze. Heihi. I saw her reply to my comment and... yeah... made me happy? HAHA. Okay...

Thanks for reading! Sorry for some wrong things. Trying my best not to. Weehee... *wink*

Minna-san, Arigato - haruka Nanami style. LOL.)


	4. Chapter 4

I made sure my door was locked and everything. Kise's still downstairs... eating. He won't go here. He can't peek inside my door. He won't know my secret.

Yes... Have faith. He won't know. Okay?

I sighed as I go deeper inside my bath tub. I'd bandage my chest again. I luckily didn't took my bandages off last night... or else he should know already...

The secret I don't want him to know.

I want to keep it hidden from him...

Forever.

Yes I admit... I can love him as a girl...

Well... O/O

Yes...

I DO.

But... I don't want him to know that I'm a girl...

But I don't and I can't even imagine him with some girls...

Ghad... I don't know what to do...

Just... Kise...

You simply ruined my life...

If I haven't met a guy like you...

I wouldn't be messed up like this...

Damn you Kise...

I love a stupid guy like you?

What the hell's wrong with me?

Arrr!

Just get the hell out of my life and jump off a high building PUHLEASE?

"Oi! Get out there soon! I am not a patient type of human! I'm gonna break in your room if you won't!"

Damn this guy. He's such a pervert... well, unconsciously yes.. but... He's still a pervy guy in my judgemental eyes. :P

"DIE"

"Waaah! So mean!"

And we argued while I'm inside my bathroom.

This guy... -_-

Yes he is stupid...

But I love him for who he is Even if he can't understand our recent lesson on math... Hehe.

I love him, I love him, I love him.

Damn... I am crazy.

And remember... I am such a good liar.

I might be lying.

Well...

I really don't know if this is love...

But why would I love him?

And I am a guy, right?

Well, that's what you call life.

When I got out of my room...

...ARRRRGGGHHH! DID YOU KNOW THAT FEELING THAT YOU JUST LET A HUMANOID INSIDE YOUR HOUSE... NOT REALLY BUT THIS HUMANOID GOT INSIDE YOUR HOUSE BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY AND HE IS NOW COMPLAINING THAT THERE ASDFGHJKLKJHGFDSA

(Translation: *error error*

Well, that didn't work, I think... Uhm...

Explanation-ssu!: She was too angry that her words were in a bluff and she can't speak clearly because she is too annoyed.)

I spent the whole freaking day with this annoying blonde guy in my freaking property. He's even acting like he's my guest but he just came barging in my own house and asdfghjkl

(There she is again. Don't mind her.)

ARR! Whatever...

This is not love...

This is definitely not love...

This is not LOVE!

(and they were fighting like a cat and dog on the street on the way to Kise's house. She walked Kise home so she'll be sure this guy will be out of her property. And then Kise went home with a smile and she...

With a plan to kill the blonde humanoid.. Haha.

The next day passed with no Kise/schoolmates around so she had a relaxing day. Hanaruko didn't even visit her because she's out with her girlfriends. Well, Naru just stayed at her house and slept all day.)

(School)

"Goddamit..." I said to no one in particular.

My classmates are surrounding me. I dunno if they are concerned or they are there to tease me.

I hate it.

I hate you all.

Is this what you call fair?

This is not fair! It is too unfair!

Even if it is unfair... I can't speak up... Because I am not the one in charge...

...it's just that...

It's our school fest and ofcourse...

We're gonna decorate our room for what we are assigned at.

Know what?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

We are assigned to...

Do a maid cafe... with a twist ofcourse... and the twist is that... some boys would be the maids at the cafe.

Shortly, I'll crossdress or simply wear a dress that suits my gender but I am known as a guy so it's called crossdressing and... Whatever. I think you've got the idea and all I am saying is nonsense.

I'll be a maid as a guy even if I really am a girl.

Terrible. -_-

Whatever. Life goes on...

"You look bothered, Narucchi." Kise said or teased.

"You're lucky you're not counted as a guy that'll crossdress as a maid." I said with bitterness in my voice.

Why isn't this idiotic humanoid chosen to be a maid?

"Well, they said that it'll be by partners. And we're partners."

"Oh... so I'm the girl and you're the guy... Partner. You're my partner." I absent-mindedly said... and it struck me, "What?! You are my partner?!"

"Yeah... hehe." He said and laughed.

My mouth was just about to spit another word of argument but it instantly went shut when I closed my eyes and sighed because... I am too tired. I don't have the energy to fight with this guy that looks like he's driking energy from water and he has a source of it wherever he goes.

"Go die." I whispered but he heard and shouted something.

I ignored his complaints and burried my face into my crossed arms on top of my desk.

-(dismissal)

"Kya!"

"Kise-kun!"

"Konaru-kun!"

"Waah! Kise-kun!"

"Smile for me Kise-kun!"

"Kise-kun! Be the father of my children!"

"Kise-kun! Marry me! How many children do you want!"

DEAR GOD... Why are these fangirls too... uhm... too... too... aggressive?

FANGIRLS... NO OFFENSE! Peace!

Well... "be the father of my children" is one great example of them being aggressive. RIGHT?

Well, what's worse is the "how many children do you want". -_-

Damn fangirls...

(a/n: guys no offense. she's a Kise FanGirl too so she's annoyed by the other fangirls... no other meaning. Haha!)

Can't you see I am here too? Come on!

I want hundreds of children. Lol joke. I'm out of my mind right now... what to do?

Kise's been silent for a long time since we entered this ocean-like pathway filled by Kise FanGirls.

Ghad...

I sighed and tried to open up a conversation, "Seems like they want a baby with you."

We blinked at the same time as we stared at each other.

We just said the same thing.

We are doing the same thing right now.

When I blink... he will blink.

And centimeter by centimeter, the corners of our lips are turning up as it fully formed a smile.

We both laughed at what we said when we realized we have too many crazy fangirls. We even said the same words, did the same movements, and we were also laughing in an unknown rhythm.

I laughed so hard that I ended up having hiccups.

He laughed at me while I tried to stop this unstoppable hiccups.

"Kise... Stop laughing. Buy me some wate-*hiccup*"

And we almost both dissolved into near hysteria.

It seems like the fangirls that surrounds us just minutes ago was gone and we're all alone now. Having a good time. I wonder what he feels like right now... probably normal. He's not affected by this... I am the one affected because I am a girl.

Well, I really don't know what I want right now. All I know is that I want Kise by my side... whatever gender I am. But... one thing kept on running inside my head...

How... what... why...

How he'd know that I am a girl...

What'll he do if he knew it...

And...

Why would he do that...

I don't need an answer for that. I'd love to avoid those questions forever... but I cannot be a boy for all my life.

In time... they will know it all.

I sighed deeply.

"Why're you sighing, Narucchi?" Kise asked.

"Well, I am thinking abou-*hiccup*"

We laughed again. Damn this hiccups.

"You should *hiccup* really buy me *hiccup* some water *hiccup*."

"Hai hai~" He said and walked off laughing. I followed.

I sat on the bench the store provided.

Kise's so slow. He's been there for some minutes already. Guess he's buying some food. That idiot.

And then when I was just staring at no where... I heard some loght footsteps running towards my direction.

When I looked at the direction of where it was coming from, I saw a cute girl on our school running with her arms close to her chest and with her head looking downward. Her long, dark chocolate brown hair was flying and bouncing in ever move she makes. She was runnintowards me and when she looked up... She smiled. I smiled back. Seems like another Kise fangirl would confess.

I tot I taw a puticat (tweety bird... ahaha. Lol.)

Well, I see a small pink enveloped in her cute small hands. Maybe that's why her arms are close to her chest. She's still thinking twice.

I stood up as she went infront of me. She bowed with her hands on her kness as she catches her breath.

"Confession?" I asked with a smile and she looked up and smiled again. She stood up straight and replied, "Hai... Please give it to Kise-kun. Arigato."

Many girls have chosen to go through me first to give it to Kise. I feel like I am the one confessing. Damn this fangirls, they make my role harder. Lol.

"Well, Kise'a just inside. Maybe you should just wait him to-"

"Nope. Just give him that letter Naru-kun. Bye bye." She said and ran off.

"Okay." She's weird. I mean, other confessions were made when Kise's there already.

When she's out of my perspective, Kise got out of the store.

"Your water." Kise said as he throws the bottle towards my direction. I caught it with no effort and said, "Dumbass, my hiccup's gone alre-*hiccup*. Well, not that much."

And we laughed again. I drank feom the bottle of water and gave the letter to Kise.

"What's this?" Kise said as he opens it.

"What does it say?" I asked and peeked a little.

"She wants to meet up." He said as he folds the paper back. He placed the letter in his bag and when I looked up to see his face...

He's kinda furious. What's with that girl? Why is Kise like this?

"Why?" I asked.

"Nothing. Let's go. She wants to meet up now."

-(this was supposed to be the ending of this chap... but, no. Haha.)

We walked back to school in silence. No one talking. It's kinda awkward you know. He's not saying anything. I want to ask something about that girl but, I thinkI should not do that.

He paused and turned around to look at me, "She said we'll meet here." He said.

"Uhh... okay. You can go now. I'll wait somewhere over the rainbow." I joked and he smiled a little.

I sighed. I felt relieved that Kise smiled because he's kinda angry seconds earlier.

"Don't worry... We'll be just right there and you could still see us." He said and pointed somewhere over there. I really don't care about it.

"Like I care." I joked again with a smirk.

"Okay... she's here." He said and he moved towards where she is.

"Be nice." I sarcastically said and he just laughed.

He walked away for the cute girl who'd confess to him. What if I try to stop him and admit everything too... who would he choose?

Wait... why am I thinking about things like this? Stop it.

Okay.

He walked up and when she saw him, a smile crossed her face immediately. Kise was the first one to talk. They were far from here so I really can't make out a word they were saying but when the girl's just about to answer Kise said something that shocked the girl. The girl stuttered and explained something. Kise sighed and he angrily replied. The girl smiled and said something that made Kise's eyes wide. He then sighed and said something. The girl smiled again and then ran off to who know where.

Honestly, I just assumed those expressions... don't believe anything I have just said. Okay?

Kise got back on my side so I asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing much..." He replied and walked ahead of me.

I caught up and asked, "Not interested with girls?"

He chuckled and replied, "Not that much."

I somehow smiled. He's not that interested. Good.

"Don't you want a girlfriend?" I asked. I want to know if he's into lovelife or something...

"Hmpf..." He looked at me with an unsure smile, "What are you saying? I have one..."

What? He has a girlfriend?

"Or maybe the right term is HAD..."

Oh... it's in the past... But why do I feel like it is something more?

This is not good...

"And she just told me minutes ago that she wants me back..."


End file.
